


Precious

by yungidreamer



Series: My Precious Pet [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathing/Washing, Biting, F/M, Historical, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: Vampire Seonghwa take some time to spend with his precious mortal girl after having stayed away for a few days. These moments with her are his favorite and most treasured, making his long life worthwhile again.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: My Precious Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Precious

Seonghwa stepped out of his oak paneled study, his leather soled shoes tapping dully on the hardwood floor, as he went to look for her. The halls of his manor were kept in a cozy dimness with heavy curtains kept drawn over all the windows and candlelight flickering at all hours. It was a necessity, really, as vampires and sunlight did not mix well. The manor was much like it had been one hundred and fifty years ago. The sedately elegant wood paneling and the baroque styling were familiar to him and classic and simply suited him. He liked the smell of the rooms, the way the wood glinted warmly in the candlelight.

He turned the corner and opened the large heavy pair of doors and found himself in her little world. Not long after he brought her here he had offered her this wing to be a space of her own, her little haven. She had chosen to renovate it in the latest style that drew on ancient inspiration as well as the natural world and it suited her. White, blue, green, and pink were the dominant color palette accented with ornate decorative molding on all the surfaces. The gilding and mirrors glinted in the warm light of the candles and he could only imagine how lovely it looked in natural light.

Her wing of the manor was the only one that didn’t have the windows nearly permanently blocked. She wasn’t like him and she deserved to walk in the world of the living when she chose. Her rooms had large high windows that looked out on the garden and a wide balcony she could use at her leisure. The walls opposite the windows had been covered with mirrors that mimicked the shape and height of the windows they faced, making the small rooms seem like they were much larger and like they were just an extension of the world outside. 

Her three rooms all branched off from a single hallway that extended through the middle of them on the left, the room that got the first morning light, was her dressing room where she bathed and kept her extensive wardrobe he was continually filling and restyling. He absolutely adored seeing her in something new and beautiful. It was something he could bring to her here and it was a challenge he had set for himself, to see if he could find something that could even come close to matching her beauty.

The room opposite was a dining room and sitting room that got the glow of the sunset most of the year, making it the ideal space for her to while away her evenings, sewing, playing her music, or reading. It was also where they usually would have dinners together when he didn’t have guests which required them both to go to the cavernous formal dining room. Here he could sit with her and watch as she ate the delicacies he’d have made for her, thoroughly enjoying her expressive enjoyment of it all. He could eat with her, but it was a waste since it tasted like nothing to him. 

The last room at the end of the hall was her bedroom. It was the largest of the rooms he had renovated for her and got panoramic views and light from three sides. Decorated in pastel blue, white, and gold, it was heated by two custom built tile ovens that blended into the architecture of the room, discreetly heating the space to a toasty warmth year round. Anything he could do to make the space perfect and luxurious for her precious human self.

Arriving at the door to her bedroom, he knocked lightly on the door and waited for her to come and let him in. His keen senses could hear the slight commotion behind the door as she and her maids made the room safe for him to enter. He could hear the curtains being drawn and the sound of stools being moved around the room as candles were lit in the sconces that lined the walls. He stood patiently, a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he waited.

The tall pair of doors finally clicked open and he was greeted by her bright smiling face on the other side. She breathed his name and lept happily into his arms in the now dim room.

“What have you been doing to keep yourself entertained this afternoon, my love,” he asked after lifting her into his arms for a hug.

“I was just embellishing my nightgown with a bit of the Belgian lace you bought for me,” she grinned. “Would you like to see, or would you like it to be a surprise you get to see on me when I am done?”

“Why don’t you surprise me.” He agreed, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I thought we might have some tea together. Do you have a little time for me?”

“Always,” she nodded before turning to her maids. “Would you mind preparing the sitting room and making a little tea?” The two women curtsied and nodded, quietly making their way out of the room. 

She took his hand and led him to a chaise at the foot of her bed, inviting him to sit beside her. “What have you been doing with yourself today?” 

“Boring things,” he replied, squeezing her hand as he took his seat. “Matters dealing with the estate, politics, nothing you need to worry about.”

“I’d still love to hear about it,” she assured him. “I’m sure it’s all important stuff, though perhaps I wouldn’t understand it all.”

“My precious, you are one of the smartest people I know, but it has taken me more than 200 years of life to understand it all,” he gave her a sigh and a smile. “I can waste my time on it, I have forever, but you love, should spend your too few years on such things.”

“You could make me like you,” she pointed out. “Then I too could have all the time in the world to waste on such things.”

“Perhaps someday,” he admitted, a melancholic knot settling in his stomach at the thought. “But not today.”

It was an impossible position for him, really. The thought of making her like him, taking that wonderful spark of life, the enjoyment of human things she could still have, the chance to perhaps have a baby… it all made him nauseous. But, the thought of having to live without her… was an intolerable pain. He could not win, either was a bitter pill and every day he woke up and simply refused to choose today.

“Is this a new dress?” He asked, looking at her more closely.

“No but I made a few changes to it since I wore it last,” she said as she looked down at herself. “The chemise gown is the same, but I replaced the lace on the collar and the sleeves. Oh and the ribbons used to be yellow, but I replaced them with these velvet blue ones. The dressmaker was selling it last time he was here to fit me and I couldn’t pass it up. Isn’t it lovely?”

“It looks lovely on you,” Seonghwa told her, catching his finger under her chin to bring her gaze up to him. She offered him a smile as bright as sunshine before leaning in to steal a small kiss.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “You always say the kindest things.”

“I say only what is patently true,” he assured her. “Shall we see if the room is ready for us?” She nodded and he stood, offering her his arm as they slowly made their way over to the cracked door that led into the sitting room.

The sunlight having been suitably shut out behind thick velvet curtains, it was safe for them to enter. Two small chandeliers which hung from the ceiling had been lit as well as the few small wall sconces and a candelabra on the hearth. The flames danced in the slight draft of the room as warm air from the tile stove circulated upwards in the room. The lights bounced off the slightly imperfect surface of the mirrors, spreading their light to spark off the gilded moldings around the room. In the candlelight it was difficult to make out the pale green of the walls, turning it a more muted sort of gold as it reflected the light of the room.

A small jasperware tea set had been placed on a small table to one side of the room, filled and ready for them when they entered. Seonghwa escorted her to the settee, helping her take her seat before pouring them both a small cup of the steaming hot green tea inside. She accepted the cup, holding it gently in her lap as she waited for it to cool. The delicate blue of the jasperware, decorated with festooned garlands and cameo like medallions, matched the blue shade of her ribbons as it sat in the gossamer pillow of her skirts, making a perfect picture of the moment. It was the sort of thing he filed away in his mind. A perfect moment of her he wanted to capture like a butterfly pinned in a display case.

She sipped her tea, letting them share this moment of silence. Behind his eyes she could see the stirring of his thoughts, some hidden turmoil that he would share if he wanted. Sometimes she asked and sometimes she didn’t. Often it depended on whether he seems to be falling into deep and troubling thoughts or merely preoccupied with some quandary that was niggling at his brain.

Seonghwa seemed to sense her attention on him, apologizing for neglecting her after having her make the time to spend with him. She dismissed his apology with a flick of her wrist and asked him again about what he had been doing that day. After taking a sip of tea he told her about what he had done about managing the delegation of rights to the farmers and peasants on his land. Some would be requiring their designated time in his woods to gather wood and other materials for repairs and necessary seasonal work. He told her about the productivity of the herds and the flocks on his personal land, and what he expected in taxes from those that worked on the smaller farms. It seemed to have been a good year and most everyone was satisfied with the animals and the crops.

“See, I told you it was just boring stuff,” he laughed as he set aside his cup on the nearby side table.

“It is perhaps not as riveting at a novel but it is interesting,” she disagreed. “And quite important.”

“You’re so sweet to humor me, sitting here and listening to this,” he gave her an adoring look, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “There must be something more interesting we could talk about since I’m here with you.”

“I could tell you about that novel you bought for me,” she offered. She scooted closer to him and leaned in conspiratorial before whispering, “It’s rather scandalous.”

Seonghwa’ a mouth formed an  _ O _ and he widened his eyes for dramatic effect. “Just what is it I have bought for my innocent love?” She laughed at his description of her as  _ innocent _ , given all the myriad of things they had done in their time together.

“Pour me another cup of tea and I’ll tell you about it,” she said, passing him her cup. With a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, he stood up and poured her another cup and rejoined her on the settee. She detailed the rather gruesome portion of  _ The Castle of Wolfenbach _ she had consumed so far, pantomiming some of the more dramatic moments described in the book up to the point she had gotten. Some of the events were ridiculous and others simply distasteful, but, at the very least, she could declare it to be entertaining.

When they had finished the pot of tea, he returned to his work, leaving her to her own devices again until dinner. Once the sun set and his work was done, he would return to sit and have a meal with her.

***

When he arrived for dinner, he found her already waiting in the little sitting room. She had changed into a formal robe a l'anglaise in a pale cream decorated simply with small vines of silver stitching and glittery silver sequins. Her hair had been pulled up into an almost Grecian style knot at the back of her head with a few sparse curls falling from around her temples and the back of her neck. She looked… delicious.

A silver cloche had already been placed on the sideboard near the table that was already set for dinner. He always had a full place setting for himself despite the fact that he rarely ended up even taking a bite of food. She had been busy continuing her dive into the book, but looked up when he entered the room.

“I didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” he apologized. “I suppose I lost track of time. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“Not at all,” she replied, letting the book close and setting it down beside the cloche. “It gave me a chance to get a few more pages into the book. The uncle really is an absolute rogue.”

“That poor heroine,” Seonghwa clucked, moving past her to unveil her food from beneath the silver dome and place it on the table for her. “I do hope it ends well for her.”

“Me, too,” she confessed as she laid her napkin on her lap. This small thing, putting her food on the table in front of her, could easily have been done by one of the many servants of the household, but it was something that Seonghwa had reserved to do himself. Serving her, rather than leaving it to someone else, meant they could be alone for moments like this. Besides, he loved these small moments of service he could give to only her. To the rest of the world he was a proud and noble lord, but for her and only for her, he was a servant, glad to prostrate himself for a smile from her.

He laid the delicate porcelain plate on the charger and poured her a glass of blood red wine. Before taking his seat, he carefully sliced the steak on her plate into small bites for her, as he always did. The kitchens had strict orders about her food, giving her a diet meant to help her stay healthy even with her periodic  _ donations _ of blood. Every meal had to have some beef, mutton, venison, or fish, some cooked greens of some sort, and a legume. He made no requirements on how they cooked it, leaving that to their creativity or her taste, but her heath came above all other concerns.

He sat down across from her, resting his chin on the heel of his palm. He watched as she picked up a bite on the tines and brought it to her mouth. The silver glinted in the light along with the diamonds in her bracelet and her choker. He loved how they sparkled in the light of the candles with her every move. His eyes followed the way her fingers held her implements with a delicate elegance. It was almost like watching a dance, how she used the implements in perfect concert on her plate.

“What are you thinking about,” she laughed as she swallowed her bite.

“Just how lovely you look using a fork,” he admitted with a smile. “I remember a time when they were strange and new fangled. The old two pronged Italian version wasn’t nearly as useful as these newer ones. They were really only useful for meat.”

“Really?” She asked, turning the delicate three pronged piece in her hand. “Seems odd to think about eating without one.”

“I like that they added a curve to them too,” he observed, holding one between a couple of fingers from his own place setting. “So much easier to eat things that don’t really take to being stabbed.”

She made an involuntary snort at the comment, then cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. “And to think there are so many foods that don’t take well to being stabbed. Like these potatoes for example.” Scooping a small amount of the mash onto the tines of her fork, she brought it to her lips and gave a pleased sigh.

“Precisely,” he laughed. “And that is so much more dignified than using a knife to eat such things.”

“If you must do something, then why not do so with dignity,” she giggled, taking another bite. “The venison is lovely today. Please remember to tell the cooks they did well.”

“I will be sure they know their work is being appreciated,” Seonghwa promised. “I know it means a lot to them to know they have done well.”

“Would you like to know what it tastes like?” She asked before taking another bite.

“Tell me everything,” he urged, leaning back in his seat with a smile.

With a smile, she dove back into the meal, taking small tasting bites of everything on the dish. She described the flavors, the textures, the way they melded or clashed with each other and even memories she had tied to all the different tastes. He loved that she still remembered the first time he served her venison after she came to live with him, since it was one of his favorite memories, too. Though it was also tied to one that also held a great amount of shame for him.

It was only a few weeks after he had brought her home and… he had been careless. He fed off her too often or perhaps just too much. She hadn’t complained, so eager to please him, but one evening after one of their  _ taste and trists _ she had fainted. He had been alerted to her condition by a maid who had looked herself quite ready to pass out, likely fearing she would be blamed or punished for allowing this to happen. It had taken her a terrifyingly long half an hour to regain consciousness and she was still lethargic and pale when the doctor had arrived to look at her. The good doctor had suggested  _ female issues _ must be the cause, but had recommended a reduction in vigorous activities and a diet higher in meat and well cooked vegetables. Seonghwa had happily agreed, throwing himself into caring for her until the blush he so loved had returned to her cheeks.

It had only happened the one time and she never brought it up or held it against him, but the fear and guilt was something that haunted him.  _ Never again _ , he had promised himself as he had sat with her in bed, gently feeding her beef broth while she could barely keep her eyes open. For days he had done little else than care for her, making promises about all the things he would do for her when she was better. He had kept all those promises and had worked to make her life as pleasant and luxurious as he could.

His devotion to keeping her in good health had led to the tradition of sharing dinner together. He didn’t always come by for every meal, but he would sometimes drop in to make sure she was eating well and just to see her lovely face. Of course he had duties that required his attention, but they were his duties, she was his pleasure.

When she had finished all of the food on her plate, Seonghwa picked it up and put it back under the cloche before going into the hall to ask the waiting servant to have dessert sent over and for them to prepare their lady’s chamber for the night. She would be needing a bath and he would let them know when they could enter later to empty it and take care of any mess that required their attention. The maid curtsied and scurried to the kitchen to do as he asked.

When he came back in, he found her sitting on the day bed, flipping through the book again. Her fingers touched the pages as if she was looking for something. They scanned along the words pressed into the pages before turning it and doing the same on the next.

“Am I interrupting?” He joked, lowering himself down to sit next to her.

“No, just thinking how thankful I am for all your little gifts,” she blushed, gripping the book in her hands a little tighter. “Don’t think that your generosity goes unseen.”

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy,” he cooed, running a finger up her forearm.

“I would be happy as long as I have you,” she told him adoringly. “Shall we go to bed soon? You didn’t stay with me the past couple of nights and I’ve missed you.”

“In a bit,” he promised. “I am having them draw a bath for you but I have a special treat for dessert for you first.”

“Oh, a special treat?” She said excitedly. “What is it?”

“You’ll see,” he teased, tweaking the tip of her nose lightly.

“You do so like to taunt me,” she let out a sigh before bringing her lips to his. Their touch was slightly cool, barely warmer than the temperature of the room. “You feel hungry, my love. Have you eaten anything yourself today?”

“I had a little something this morning,” he replied. “Am I uncomfortably cold for you?”

“No, I just want to be sure you are taking care of yourself, as well.” Taking his hands in hers she kissed the backs of them before rubbing her cheek over them.

“Always thinking of me,” Seonghwa tutted. He put a finger under her chin, making her look up and meet his eye. His eyes took in her features, admiring the fine line of her nose and cheekbones, the sparkle of her eyes, and the pink glow of her lips and cheeks. The moment that he had laid eyes on her he had known he could fall in love with her, or perhaps he already was, even before he said a word to her.

A gentle knock on the door drew him from his reverie. The treat he had planned had arrived. With a pleased grin, he stood up and opened the door. He accepted the small tray with a single coupe with a perfect sphere of pink ice cream. A look of excitement and wonder came across her face as he had hoped when she saw it. He had wanted to make tonight a special night. He had indeed left her alone the last few evenings, fearing that he had been feeding on her too often. After the last time she had slept late and seemed a little tired the next day. Patience was a virtue, he had told himself that evening, when he had kissed her forehead and left for his own chambers. He almost hadn’t been able to make himself go when he saw the look of disappointment on her face, but, he assured himself, it was for the best.

Setting the tray down on the table, he picked the coupe up by the stem and took the dessert spoon off the table, then returned, with both in hand, to sit with her.

“Open up, precious,” he commanded softly. She opened her mouth and allowed him to put a bite of the frozen dessert in her mouth.

“Strawberry and basil,” she sighed in pleasure as she swallowed the bite. “How did you get them so early in the year?”

“I believe the strawberries were sugared and saved from last year, but the basil came from the hothouse,” he replied, gathering another bite for her.

“Is there lemon as well?” She asked after the second bite.

“Just a bit,” he laughed, loving that she was enjoying it so much for him. “Can you taste it?”

“The tartness, it balances the sweetness,” she raved, opening up for another bite. Part of him wished he could taste it as well. Some days he wished that he was human, that he could live out an ordinary lifetime with her, but if he wasn’t what he was, he would never have known her. And for that alone, he would have given up most anything.

When he had taken out everything he could with the spoon, he swiped up the last dribble of the juice with his finger and offered it to her to suck off with her soft and tempting mouth. She swirled her tongue around his finger, making sure to get everything off before he pulled it out with a little pop

_ God she is a delight _ _ , _ he thought as desire pooled in his stomach, though his body could not yet respond as he hadn’t consumed enough fresh blood yet. He set the glass and the spoon on the table for someone to take and headed through the doors to the bedroom. The heavy velvet curtains had been closed, the furnaces stoked and every holder that could have a candle, had a pale golden colored taper that let off the faint scent of honey as they burned. 

In front of the fireplace a large oval copper tub had been prepared. The copper contraption had been rolled there, lined in linen, and filled with water that gently wafted the scent of orange blossoms into the air. Usually it lived in her dressing room, where it was set under a cold water tap he’d had installed at great expense. It allowed her to indulge in warm baths in the warm morning light as often as she pleased.

Tonight he was going to help her indulge in that past time, to enjoy the ritual of it all before he fed, made love to her, and stay with her until she fell asleep in his arms. He might stay longer but since he generally didn’t sleep, he usually slipped away to keep from disturbing her sleep. Sometimes he stayed in the room, keeping himself busy with books or writing until she woke up in the morning and sat with her as she ate something for breakfast. He did love those mornings; helping her dress and prepare for the day. There was something exciting and intimate about all of it.

“Shall I help you undress, my precious?” He offered, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck as he came up from behind.

“Please,” she nodded, turning in his arms. His hands traveled down her shoulders to the front of her bodice. He found the knot at the top which held the spiral lacing in place, undoing it with deft fingers and taking his time removing the thin string from the eyelet holes. With the lacing undone, he gently slid the fitted material from her shoulders and down her arms, catching the long length of the bodice and over skirt before it pooled on the floor behind her. He draped it on the back of the nearby couch, leaving it for someone later to come and air it out and press it. Returning his attention to her, he undid the ties of her satin underskirt and her bum roll. She stepped out of the pool of fabric, allowing him to gather it up and pile it with the other discarded garments.

“Turn around for me,” he requested. With a nod, she gave him her back and pulled her loose curls around to the front to keep them out of the way. His hands, long familiar with her stays and how her maids preferred to lace her, made easy work of the back lacing. Sliding the structured fabric off her, it joined the rest of her clothes, leaving her only in her shift, stockings, and shoes. 

Seonghwa leaned down and took her lips as his hands gathered the thin linen of her shift up around her hips, only taking his lips away as he lifted the diaphanous garment off over her head. A shiver went through him at the sight of her nearly naked before him. His hands went to her neck, untying and removing the velvet and diamond choker from her. Going to his knees in front of her, he kissed her soft stomach and along the line where her thigh and stomach met, as his hands untied the garters above her knee, letting the bits of embroidered ribbon flutter to the floor. His hands rolled the silk stockings off her legs and his lips kissed along the pink marks the garters had left on her skin.

“Always such a pleasure to unwrap,” he purred as his hands wandered over the curve of her butt and thighs. “ _ If she’s to press in comfort a lover against that soft bosom, doesn’t he want her to be free from all brooches and chains? Must not the jewelry, and then the lace and the padding and the whalebone, all of it come off entire if he is to learn how she feels? _ ”

“Goethe is always good with words,” she smiled, running her finger tips over his forehead. He swept her into his arms and lifted her into the warm cloth lined tub, letting her sink into it’s warm depths in front of the crackling fire. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the edge of the tub.

Letting her simply soak for the moment, Seonghwa took the chance to remove a few of his own layers of clothing. He took off his embroidered jacket and waistcoat and undid his knee band so he could remove his stockings and shoes. He took off his lacy cravat, removed his cufflinks, and rolled up his loose linen sleeves so that he could help her bathe.

Returning to her, he knelt by the side of the tub, reaching in to run his fingers over the surface of the water. She looked so lovely and tempting in the rising steam and the golden light of the candles.

“I’ve missed you the last couple of nights,” she told him, bringing her hand up to where her chest rose out of the water. “I love when you are the last thing I see before I close my eyes and your voice is the last thing I hear.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here,” he apologized. “You know I can’t feed from you every day and… sometimes the temptation of you is too much to resist.”

“If it is just a small bite so that you would see me to bed,” she insisted. “Or if you fed then came to me so that we could make love…”

“Perhaps,” he agreed. “I would hate to think you feel neglected.”

“Not neglected,” she demurred. “I’m just incomplete without you.”

“You always carry what is left of my old and rotted soul,” he smiled, cupping her cheek gently.

“Your soul may be old but it is soft and sweet,” she laughed and nuzzled into his palm. 

“Only for you, my pet,” he smiled his smile that was so heartfelt it almost looked pained.

“Someday you should join me for one of these baths,” she said, letting herself sink deeper into the depths of the still warm water. “I think you would enjoy the way the water would warm you.”

“I like my baths cold and functional,” he shook his head. “Usually a basin and a sponge suffices and occasionally a small standing tub, they are good enough for me.”

“You know it is not strictly about the function of it,” she teased, bringing his hand below the surface until his arm was in upto the elbow. “Feel how the warmth relaxes you, and the scent wraps you like a cloud of happiness.”

“What I smell is the sweet scent of your skin.” he replied, letting his hand wander over her abdomen and ribs. “When I am near you, it always fills my senses.”

“Then perhaps when we share a bath I will make sure they don’t perfume the water,” she gave him a coquettish look. “That way nothing will interfere for your enjoyment.”

“If it would make you happy,” he shook his head and gave her an adoring look.

“Ecstatic,” she declared, sitting forward to give him a kiss at the edge of the tub. Seonghwa happily tasted her lips, worrying her lower one ever so gently as his hand caressed her neck.

“Are you ready for me to wash you?” Seonghwa asked, noticing that the water was starting to cool. She nodded and stood up as he picked up the bar of lavender scented bar of hard soap. It was his favorite on her as it enhanced her scent to him, rather than clashing with it or covering it. He dipped the bar and his hands in the water, allowing him to work up a lather. His gentle hands began to wash her, starting at her neck and working down along her arms, then down over her torso, and finally her legs.

When he was done, she dipped under the water again to rinse herself clean as he got a towel to wrap her in and blot off all the droplets of water on her skin. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to the bed and laid her on the covers. She looked perfect there, laid out before him like the present she was to him. He had been waiting all day to be with her and finally he had her. 

“My love, are you warm enough?” He asked, running hand down from her shoulder to her breast.

“The room is warm enough,” she nodded. “Won’t you warm yourself a little?”

“So eager,” he teased. “Or is my touch so cold?”

“Don’t be silly,” she gave him a playful smack. “It just feels like I’ve been waiting forever for this. I want to feel your touch.”

“I can’t say no to you,” he grinned, bringing his face down to hers. He brushed his lips over hers, then moved them along over her cheek to her ear and then down to the side of her neck. Her pulse fluttered just beneath her skin as her heart sped up at his touch. She was so delicate, so vulnerable to him, and so sweet in how she gave herself to him. Flicking his tongue against the beating, savoring the taste of her skin.

“Seonghwa,” she sighed, weaving her fingers in his hair. He grazed his teeth over her neck, finding just the right place to bite. His teeth sank into her flesh and she let out a sudden gasp at the sensation. It was always a flash of pain followed by a tingling wave of pleasure that rippled through her body. Her hands held him close as his throat worked, swallowing the sweet liquor of her blood. Warmth suffused him and his body could finally react to the arousal that had been building in him all day.

Having had enough, he licked along the bite, closing the wounds and leaving only two small pink marks that would fade completely in a day or two. Filled with her blood, he felt almost human again. Any blood was nourishing, but hers was like a delicacy or some fine, rare candy. He could taste her every day for the rest of eternity.

Her head was still spinning as he pulled back to look at the blissful look on her face. The blush of her cheeks had paled ever so slightly but otherwise she just looked just as beautiful as she ever could. Kissing his way down her body, he left a trail of warm kisses as he moved to taste her body in a different way. Laying himself between her parted thighs, he pressed light, teasing kisses on her inner thighs. 

“Seonghwa,” she breathed.

“May I pleasure you, my precious?” He asked, licking a stripe up the slit of her flesh.

“Yes please,” she begged, her hands grasping at the brocade beneath her. His tongue parted her lips searching for the nub inside. Looking over the line of her body, he guided her legs over his shoulders and pressed her hips into the bed. He let his teeth graze her there, sending a faint surge of pleasure along her nerves as he suckled on her. She let out a breathy moan and moved against him. He fed on the faint trickle of blood he had drawn from her, knowing the sweet sensation it caused to cascade through her.

He loved how uninhibited she was in her response to him. As he swirled his tongue around her clit, closing the slight scratches, he concentrated on reading every twitch and every sigh she made. Nothing made him happier than knowing that he could do this to her. He thrust his tongue inside her and she arched and reached for his hands. As his tongue filled her, she couldn’t help but squirm, not sure if she was trying to get closer or trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure.

His dark eyes sparkled as they watched her, moving and moaning at his touch. She was heaven to taste and so very tempting to look at. The slight sheen of sweat she was getting, glinted in the candle light, accenting the planes and curves of her body. He could tell she was close and pressed a palm hard against her stomach, forcing her to stay subject to his touch. 

With a final swirl of his tongue, she came apart underneath him. She gasped for breath and spots of black danced in her vision. It left her feeling exhausted and needy like it was all too much and not enough. She still wanted him, wanted more. Her limbs felt heavy and tingly and she struggled to lift them, to reach out to him. The room felt colder than it had half an hour ago when she had gotten out of the bath and she shivered.

“My precious, are you cold?” He asked, feeling the chill on her skin.

“Just a little,” she nodded. “Come under the covers with me, maybe with a little less on so your skin can warm me.”

Seonghwa nodded and slid off the bed pulling his shirt off over his head and stepping out of his breeches before he started to fold down the thick layer of blankets to tuck her underneath. She managed to sit up and slide in between the cool blankets and the soft feather mattress. He slid in beside her and pulled the covers up around their shoulders. Pulling her against him he ran his hands along her spine.

“I’ll warm you up,” he promised, peppering kisses over her face. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his ribs.

“You feel perfect in my arms,” she sighed, snuggling in against him. “My nights have been so lonely without you.”

“I’m sorry you’ve felt neglected,” he nuzzled against the top of her head. “Let me make it up to you.” He rolled himself on top of her, letting her thighs hug his narrow hips.

“I know you stay when you can,” she soothed, brushing some hair off his forehead. “I just want you to be assured that you are always wanted. You will always be welcomed with open arms… and thighs.”

“I could never ask for a warmer welcome,” he smiled down at her before setting his lips on hers. The kiss began as a mere brush of lips, tender and testing. When, a moment later, he gently grazed her lower lip with his fangs, she opened to him, letting his tongue enter and tease her own. She moaned into his mouth, eagerly submitting to him and his tender invasion. He moved his hips and positioned his erection at her entrance. Sliding it along her slick wetness, he prepared to enter her. He had to admit, it felt like it had been too long since he had been there inside her. There were two times, two moments, when he could feel at peace in the world: when he satiated his hunger from her and when he was buried deep inside her.

“Please,” she pleaded. “I need you.”

“Are you ready for me, my precious pet?” Seonghwa entreated. She nodded, slipping her arms around his neck. With a gentle rocking motion, he slowly started to slide himself inside her. The warmth of her body was comforting, a feeling like coming home. Her puff of a sigh at the feeling of his length first moving inside her was faint but intoxicating. The smallest sounds and the way that the whole of her body seemed to be made for him. 

When he was finally fully inside her, he paused, relishing the feel of her tight body hugging his length. Her muscles fluttered around him, adjusting to his sizes and length as they always did. Pulling back from her lips, he looked down at her, taking in the rapturous look on her face.

“My precious,” he cooed, cupping her cheek with one of his hands. “So beautiful and you feel as if you were made for me.”

“Only for you,” she nuzzled into his hand. Holding her with a hand on either side of her face, propped up on his elbows to keep his weight off her, he arched and flexed, moving in and out of her. He kept his eyes on her face as he set a steady rhythm. Watching her pleasure build, the emotions flash across her face, drove his own pleasure. If his heart could truly beat again, it would have pounded in his chest at the sight.

“Seonghwa, harder,” she urged, tightening her legs around his hips.

“Anything,” he consented, drawing back and grinding into her with each thrust. He felt her quiver as he found that sweet spot he could hit with each rhythm, focusing all his attention on getting her to that moment. He needed to feel her body tense and clench around him, it was all he had been able to think about since he had come for tea. Thrusting inside her, he kept his face away from her, the temptation to bite and feed as she came too strong. He had to resist. Perhaps if he hadn’t already fed, he could indulge, but if he forgot himself or lost control for even a moment, the damage would be too great.

“There,” she breathed. “I’m so close.”

“Come for me, precious,” he pleaded. “Let me see what I do to you.” After a few more thrusts she threw her head back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her orgasm rolled over her. Her body milked his length and her back arched as the muscles of her stomach and thighs quivered. She panted out his name with each ripple of pleasure his thrust sent through her.

He waited until she went limp to let go and pursue his own pleasure. Throwing his own head back, he closed his eyes and let the scent of her body beneath him fill his senses. He thrust deep into her body before almost drawing completely out and repeating the same again. She felt so good, felt hot and velvety around him. He wished he could be human for her again. He wished he could hold himself against her and not fear his instinct to consume her.

His hips stuttered and he collapsed burying his face in the pillow near her face. He wondered if she knew each time how much he had to fight the urge to consume her. He wondered if she would still agree to being with him if she did. Part of him hoped she would, even if she could see the temptation, but another wished she would run and save herself for both their sakes. He couldn’t imagine life without her, but a life with her out there alive was at least a shade less painful for him.

As he looked down at her, he knew he could have let her go for her own sake, but he also knew that if he simply left the door to her gilded cage ajar, he would always return to find her there, eager and happy to greet him. He was not strong enough to send her away, and he simply had to hope that the sinking fear of losing her because he lost control of his bloodlust was enough to keep him in check. If it didn’t… he wasn’t sure what he would do but he was sure he didn’t want to live in a world without her in it.

He pulled himself out of her body and lay down beside her in the bed and pulled her to spoon against him. She fit so perfectly against him, the soft pillow of her butt fitting perfectly in his lap. Tucking the blankets in tightly around her, he buried his face in the mess of her hair. She sighed and relaxed against him, closing her eyes.

“I know you can’t stay the whole night,” she murmured quietly. “But if you can stay just until I fall asleep…”

“I’ll stay,” he agreed, closing his eyes. “I’ll stay tonight. In the morning I can help you dress and sit with you while you eat breakfast.”

“You don’t have to stay,” she told him as she laced her fingers with his where they held her to him across her stomach. “I know there are more important things for you to do.”

“There may be other things that require my attention,” he told her gently. “But nothing is more important than you. I can stay tonight.”

“If you change your mind,” she yawned, closing her eyes. “I won’t be upset.”

He shushed her tenderly and held her as he felt her breathing slow and her body go limp with sleep. It really had been too long, he decided as a relieving warmth settled in his chest. Holding her like this was melting a tenseness that had built up inside him. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into something close to sleep himself as he held the most precious thing is the world close to him.


End file.
